The Light in Her Eyes
by LuisLass
Summary: Cabba is in love with a girl since his first day in college, but what he doesn't know is that his best friend also loves this girl. What will happen with their friendship when the she shows that she likes both of them on the same way? - Cabba / Kefla - AU Universe 6.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, one more hour of that boring class… and I will die." A young man with low stature and lean figure said in exasperation. In an over exaggerated manner, he brushed his fingers over his long smooth raven hair. "How about you? Any exciting things in your day?" He asked to his long dating friend who is standing right next to him on the busy hallway.

His friend, a taller man with the same age as the other one, quietly shook his head. "I had an entire day with advanced calculus theses… with Greeno." He could only sigh tirelessly, a dreaded scowl showing on his face.

"Yikes… compared to that, my artistic, OBLIGATORY, work seems like a dream." The reply came with a dramatic self-choking, something that this long-haired young Saiyan really loves doing; being over dramatic that is. "But hey, talking about something less hellish than Greeno's long ranting classes. Are you coming to the party today?"

"I don't know… I need to work on my presentation."

"Cabba, come on! You said something like that last time too." The bystander students all looked to the pair of friends, all their gazes attracted by the loud frustrated voice. "You need to distract yourself a bit. Have some fun, talk with some friends… meet a nice girl."

'I knew it.' Cabba rolled his eyes. For the last two weeks, his friends have been trying to tie him with someone, and all this pressure has been just too much. "Look Coorin, I'm very busy now… It's a very important meeting and I need to nail this next presentation. Moreover, I… don't have anyone… in my mind right now."

Coorin gave him a dubious glance, a short grin showing on his lips. "Yeah? What about that girl you were talking about that day. What is her name again… Oh, it is Kefl-"

"Aahh! Stop with that. She is just a classmate; don't start with your crazy plots." Cabba quickly dismissed the idea, but the feverish red blush plastered on his face told another truth in his stead.

Giggling at his friend's fail attempt of lying, Coorin slapped Cabba on his shoulder and pulled him close enough to wrap one arm around his neck in friendly banter. Cabba is a serious student and a great person, but he is a serious failure when it's about meeting and talking with strangers. And after all these years of friendship, Coorin knows this side of him all too well, their first interaction was nothing but a total disaster; so he feels obligated to help his socially awkward friend.

"Hey, Cabba." A girl young, slender woman called him from behind. Spiky black hair with large bangs framing from both sides and tied-up on the back, a set of sportive magenta clothes. She sure has an interesting style that captivates many curious eyes.

"H-Hi. Yeah, t-that's me. Haha… C-Cabba." If someone could actually choke on their words to death, it would look somewhat like this. "You n-need anything, Kefla?"

To call his reaction strange would be a compliment, but Kefla didn't seem bothered by it. His stuttering words and restless eyes, made her look at him with a raised eyebrow; yet she chuckled innocently. "Actually, your friend is looking for you." She said pointing back to the hall she came from. "The tall and funny guy from the last row on our calculus class."

"Well, here I am." He said with an innocent little grin. 'Really Cabba? Here I am? Could you be more embarrassing?' His grin changed into a nervous laugh, a lone drop of cold sweat running down from his forehead.

"Yeah, here you are…" She nodded and smiled, feeling a bit awkward. "See you later then." Giving him a friendly smile and nodding to the silent person standing behind Cabba, she walked away, giving a few spare glances to the two of them.

"Wow… that was. Ha, haha." Coorin tried to hold in, placing one hand on his mouth. Yet he burst out laughing so hard that his abdomen hurt. "Smooth as tall grass."

"Shut up… That is why I don't like going to public places." With an angry pout, Cabba pushed his friend aside and walked away. His face is ever so red with embarrassment.

"Hey, don't be like that. I was just teasing you." Coorin tried to calm his friend, but Cabba did not stop. "You better show up on that party or I will go to your house and drag you by force." He shouted loud enough to reach the end of the hallway.

While he made no effort to look back and respond to the loud Saiyan. Cabba did acknowledge his words with a simple wave with his right hand. In his usual hasty way of walking, he stormed out of the busy hall, going directly to his next class.

* * *

"Exactly! This right here is the origin of knowledge." A small red-haired woman tapped the page of the book on her hands. Her intense way of teaching perfectly seized the attention of some students while boring others out of their minds. "Yet! I ask all of you, where it leads? Surely this road we partake in has to lead somewhere."

A few persons stood from their chair, proudly sharing their own theories about the subject, some others content with just looking the commotion from afar, still enjoying the debate. And at the last row, a tall Saiyan is barely paying attention to the class; he is just resting his on top of his arms lying on top of his table with his eyes staring at nothing.

"Interesting class, huh?" Kefla's voice made the unaware man jump on his seat. She went all the from the back door and on the back side of the room, just to sneak on him.

"Is not that bad." He responded casually and pretended that he did not jump like scared little a toddler.

"Is difficult to believe in you, when you were basically drooling with a bored face." She took a seat at his side, leaning with her back against the chair support. "You have any convincing arguments, Asparus?"

"Bah, fine. I was bored." He closed his notebook and tossed it at the large bag resting at his side. "But now that you are here, I can't be bored anymore."

"Why's that?" She asked, her eyes focused on his features.

"Hard to get bored with a pretty girl sitting right next to me." He leaned to the side, but still facing the preaching teacher. "My chest gets all fuzzy."

"Wow, flirting much?" She said with a false pretense of being surprised, then a soft jab flew at his side, the sound of his hiss making her smile.

"At this point, I just do it out of habit." He replied giving her a friendly smirk. "See a cool and interesting woman and I flirt, can't help myself."

"Pretty, cool, interesting. Please praise me more, I like that." She gave him another punch on his side, all in good fun. Though seeing on how in strong and athletic she is, those friendly jabs turn to hurt a lot more than people think.

Asparus leaned in, sitting in the same manner she is. He scooted closer and leaning just a bit more. "Hm… that would be hard to do."

She looked at him with an interesting frown. "Hard to find things about me to praise?"

He halted a snort before it could escape him, his eyes now completely fixated on her. The little red line on her cheeks and the displeased look she was shooting him, Asparus doesn't know how, but despite being so strong-minded and having an asserting personality, she is also the cutest woman in the world.

"Nah, that would be easy." He said back with a cocky grin. "The hard part would be choosing what to praise first." He leaned in closer, his chair making some squeaking noises as it stood only in two legs now. "Want me to try?"

With any other girls, the expected thing would be giggles or a shy smile. But Kefla on the other hand loudly laughed, slapping him a couple of times on his back. Their private conversation making so much noise that everyone on the classroom spared a glance or two to them.

"Humor me." And again, to his surprise, her expression quickly changed to a provoking one, quite a disparity compared to the boisterous laugh from just now.

His heart skipped a bit with that devious smile she is showing him. Asparus himself could not help but return her steamy leer with a silly smile of his own. He opened his mouth, the perfect sentence already prepared in the tip of his tongue, and as he was starting to speak a low ringing noise sounded from his pants left pocket. With a bit of frustration and hesitation, he picked up his phone and the giant grin plastered on his face slowly began to fade away.

"Hey… sorry about this." He stood up from his chair, grabbing his bag with a strange hurry. "I need to answer this one."

"What about the class?" She motioned with her arms to pull him back but stopped before he could notice. 'What are you sorry about?' Kefla felt a second meaning in his apology, but what it is, she doesn't know.

"Don't worry. I already passed this course, top grades." He responded. His expression torn between a troubled expression and an annoyed one. "Bye." With a simple wave of his hand, Asparus hastily left the room, barely looking to the girl stayed behind.

Standing in the open hallway, which is practically deserted at this time. Asparus looked at the screen of his cellphone and sighed. With a click on the button, he picked up the call, before his friend could hang up.

"Hey Cabba, what's up?"

"Oh, dammit is that today? I forgot, my bad."

"Me? I was just attending to my philosophy class."

"Oh, yeah. I was looking for you, ha-ha. But it was about some other thing… Don't swear about it."

"Really, that bad? No, listen. Just tell me where you are and I will go help you out."

"Only you to pick a place like that to do a business meeting. I know, I know. See you there."

He ended his call with a little grin on his lips. Doesn't matter when or where his childhood friend always finds a way to amuse his day with crazy shenanigans. His minds then wandered back to moments ago and his pleasant little exchange with a certain Saiyan girl. That made him slap his cheeks and shake his head. "Come on, your friend needs you." These words echoed inside his head, their meaning going a lot deeper than just helping Cabba with some business meeting.

* * *

"Stop doing that." Complained the barman to his friend that is tirelessly shaking his legs to ease his nerves.

'Is going to be fine… you got this. You practiced this thing four times just today, you have this.' Cabba gave himself an inspiring inner speech, though his legs are still shaking almost out of control. The young Saiyan got out of college earlier today, went back to his house and changed to his barely used dark blue suit and a pair of shining black social shoes; he sure is determined to make a good impression.

"Cabba, stop… that." The tall and stern looking man behind the counter looked at his friend with a few veins popping on his forehead. "You little stool dance is making the customers uncomfortable." As the 'friendly' barman pointed out, everyone sitting in front of the counter is looking at Cabba with shifting eyes.

"Ah, sorry, Janola. I'm really nervous." His legs stopped shaking, but his hands are still trembling just as much. "I need to succeed on this. It's really big."

"I get it and I'm rooting for you. But you need to calm down." Janola pulled a blue colored bottle and poured some of its liquid into a slim cup. "Here, drink this… on the house."

Cabba looked at him with eyes that said; 'I can't get drunk right now.'

"Don't worry, is a really soft liquor. I would be amazed if anyone could get drunk even drinking a bottle of it." Janola pushed the cup forward, forcing his friend to grab it.

"Thanks." Cabba chugged the entire cup down in one go, some, not a lot, of the pressure over his shoulders lifting a bit.

"If this sell is that big, where is your back-up?" Janola asked while washing the empty cup.

"Back-up? I don't…"

"Asparus, where is he?" Janola's voice came a bit more aggravated, as he is getting more and more annoyed with Cabba's half answers. "I'm pretty sure he would not mind doing this with you."

"Shoot! I completely forgot about him." With a worried expression, but hopeful grin. Cabba began to shuffle around his pockets looking for his phone. "Please, pick up… please."

"Asparus! Thank god you answered."

"I'm preparing for my meeting, work-related stuff."

"No, that's okay. I forgot to tell you today anyway. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of taking classes. Kefla said that you wanted to talk with me."

"Asparus… can I ask you a favor? Just the thought about this meeting is really stressing me out; people here are giving me these looks that they will throw me out if I don't stop shaking my legs."

"I'm at Lunar's Light. It's a cozy place and has this nice atmosphere in here. And it really helps that is a place that I'm used to hanging around a lot, helps with my anxiety."

"Thanks, I will be waiting for you."

Cabba hid his phone away on his pockets again, his face getting a lot better after speaking with Asparus.

"See, not that hard, was it? I knew he would come around." Janola tapped the counter with two fingers, showing a soothing short grin. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah… and he is a great friend." Cabba responded with a large smile. "You are too. Thanks, Janola."

* * *

After their busy day full of tiresome classes and boring assignments, three friends have gathered themselves on the campus' food court. A blond short girl dressed mostly in blue colors, one athletic raven spiky haired girl with her magenta kit, and lastly a shy girl with snow colored long hair, dressed with a long simple grey dress. All of them sitting around a rounded table next to the gardens.

"Kefla, you know who has been asking about you?" Said an overly excited blond girl.

"If you are going to say the name I think you're going to say… Then I don't want to know." Kefla replied rolling her eyes. A really bad memory flooding her head, leaving a bad taste on her mouth.

Her blond friend swinging her feet back and forward; not even caring for Kefla's rejecting response. "Negi came all the way from the other building just to ask about you. Why don't you give it a shot? He is cute."

"Ray, you may find him cute. But to me, he is everything but cute." Kefla said with a growl. "The guy is like a horny dog. Sniffling around looking for easy pick-ups, well he will find nothing with me, that's for sure."

"If you don't like him, just say it. You don't need to be rude about it." Ray crossed her arms, frowning as she looked to the side.

"Don't be like that." The snow-haired girl said. Her voice coming out so low that seemed more like a little whisper. "Maybe Kefla just like someone else."

"So that's the reason." With an extreme change in mood, Ray leaned on the table. Her eyes shining with curiosity. "Who is the champion that melted this cold heart of yours?"

"There's no one. You girls imagine too much." Kefla said with a lot of conviction, yet the red blush on her face betrayed her words.

"You don't need to be shy, we are all friends." The 'whispering' girl said in her charmingly shy way of speaking.

"Yuki, even you now? I said there is no one like that." Kefla fidgeted with her fingers, trying to play cool. But her friends kept staring at her, trying to take the information by sheer persistence.

"Even that guy from our class?" Yuki asked. Despite her shy face and voice, she is quite the devious one, her little devilishly grin proving that.

"Which one?" The words came out without much thought, something that Kefla regretted on the spot.

"Wait, which one? Which one what?! Class or guy?" Ray basically shouted. The blond girl jumped from her seat, getting ever so close to her raven-haired friend. "There is no running away now. Spit it out!"

"You two are grinding my gears. I have a lot of work to do and my brother will have my head if I get back home late." Giving out the quickest excuse she could find, Kefla placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder and quickly made her escape from the court.

"Hey! Get back here, I'm not done asking you questions." Ray grabbed her things and her friend Yuki, by her arm. Both girls rushing after their fleeting friend. "Are they hot?"

* * *

"Looks like your savior is here." Janola pointed to the entryway of the bar. A ringing sound of a little bell coming to life as the door opened up.

"Hey, I made here in time. How are you holding up?" Asparus became the center of all attention as he entered the building, the young Saiyan is wearing a pristine black tuxedo with an elegant bow tie and a pair of shiny black shoes. Every present on the scene is giving him at least a few glances, some with jealousy, others with desire. "What? Do I look weird?" He asked after noticing both of his friends staring at him.

"Quite opposite I would say. You look cool on that suit." Cabba responded cheerfully. "Kinda makes me look underdressed."

"Hah don't be silly. You look amazing on that blue suit of yours." Asparus took a seat beside his friend and tapped his shoulder. "This is what? The fourth time I tell you this? This blue color really suits you."

"Yeah, yeah… Really clever. This one gets funnier each time." Cabba said ironically.

"Will you have anything?" Janola flapped a white cleaning cloth over his shoulder. "To not get as nervous as this guy here." He pointed to Cabba, who smiled embarrassedly to his taller friend.

"Sure, I would like the usual stuff, please." Asparus responded while fixing his tie.

"Really? The usual stuff…" Janola grunted, frowning slightly. "Asparus, you can't come to a bar and ask for water… This is not how this works." With a smooth little movement, the tall man leaned in closer. "I don't get commissions for giving out water." He whispered softly, but a tingle of a heated annoyance carrying in his voice.

"You and your commissions…" Asparus grumbled beneath his breathing. "Fine, let's do this way. I will order the finest and richest whiskey you have here. You will fill the cup with that, toss it all out in the sink, then you will fill the cup with water and give it to me. How that sounds to you?"

"It's always a pleasure to serve you sir." Janola gave a quick bow with his head and began browsing on the cabinet behind him. "I will charge for the whiskey and the water."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

A familiar ringing noise sounded once again, the little bell wildly swinging in the air as the door open wide and then got pushed closed again. This mature looking woman with beautiful features walked in, slowly scanning the bar with her attentive eyes. Her ginger hair is long and curly with a few locks having a faint grey color on them.

With a mighty pull on his collar, Cabba grabbed Asparus and pulled him closer. "She's here. That lady who walked in, it's her." He made sure to talk extremely quietly, so she could not hear them.

"Gah… Next time try to warn me without the choking bit." Asparus whispered back. He then straightened himself on his seat, fixing his tie yet another time. "Let's get this done then." The young Saiyan put his balance back on his feet and got ready to stand up. However, he quickly fell back and leaned in closer to Cabba. "Before I make a fool out of myself. Tell me, what is her name?"

"It's Sharla." Cabba hissed back, he too was ready to stand up but got pinned down again by his friend's hand.

"Great, let's break a leg." Asparus finally stood up and worn on his face the brightest smile he has ever shown. "Lady Sharla, good evening. My name is Asparus and this is my colleague, Cabba. We are your salesmen for the night." He walked over to the mature woman and bowed respectfully. Cabba following suit and doing the same.

Sharla chuckled happily but nodded her head in response. "Oh my, this isn't how I imagined my meeting tonight." She said with a soft short laugh. "Two handsome young men keeping me company. What a promising prospect."

"You flatter us. I say we are the lucky ones, to have this meeting with such a charming woman." Asparus gave another quick bow and pointed with one arm to a quiet corner of the bar. "Please let's talk in a more appropriate spot. We have a table reserved just for us." He gave two little knocks with his elbow on Cabba sides, so that he would guide them to the reserved place. Which he did not only to push Cabba on the conversation, but he also had no idea where or if there is a table for them.

"F-follow me, please." Cabba turned around and guided them to an opposite direction where Asparus had pointed to. They quickly arrived on the spot, and it is indeed a more secluded area of the bar, a courtesy of Janola who kept anyone from going there; and on top of the table Cabba has already prepared two portfolios, heavy books with covers made of dark leather, with all the information regarding his selling products.

Sharla took the table's innards right seat, with Cabba taking the left seat right across her and Asparus sitting at his side. She showing on her face that either setup was mostly fine with her, as she kept giving a few glances to Asparus and then a few others to Cabba; both young gentlemen being most than satisfying to her eyes.

"This is… a nice place." She gave a browsing look to her surroundings, nodding a few times as she spotted things that pleased her. "It's quite simple but very classy."

"Glad you like it. To tell the truth, Cabba here was the one who chose the location." Asparus gave another little nudge on his friend's arm.

"Yes, I-I had a feeling that a fancy restaurant would just make the talk too formal…" He loosened his tie a bit, clearing his throat as he did. "A lighter mood tends to lead to a better and more enjoyable conversation."

Sharla studied him for a couple of seconds, her eyes barely giving any indication of what is going on inside her head. As Cabba started to break down with sweat in worries, the corner of her lips lifted just slightly, taking a huge weight out of his shoulders. "That is very thoughtful of you." She said with an approving nod. "To tell the truth, I'm so tired of these fancy restaurants you just talked about. This place is a welcome change of scenery."

Both friends traded glances, grinning to each other in relief of the good start their meet had.

"Pardon my intrusion." Janola said in a calm and serene way, a smooth smile showing on his lips. "Sir, I brought your drink." He carefully put a cup on the table and pushed it to Asparus. The drink as ordered, a glass filled with fresh water and two large ice cubes.

"Ohh, that looks tasty." Sharla commented with a little grin. "What are you having?"

"Actually this is-"

"If you may let me, I can describe to the lady." Janola stepped in giving a charming smile to the woman. "Young master Asparus ordered for a glass of our most famous white wine. It's a rare beverage, that taste rather softly and hits easy on your throat." Wielding his silver tongue like a devil, the tall barman gave a little wink to Sharla, leaning in a bit closer. "It's even better with a few cubes of ice."

"Huhu. If this wine is as exciting as your description, I would hate to miss the opportunity to taste it." Sharla looked at the sweating cup one more time, licking her lips in temptation. "I will like to order one as well."

"Excellent." Janola clapped his hands in acknowledgment. He then changed his gaze to Cabba, a chirp little smirk showing on his lips. "What about you, sir? You wouldn't want to be the only one left behind, right?"

'You devil!' Cabba glared at his tall friend, giving him a couple of looks that translates to something like: please do not do that. "I don't think I should…"

"Oh, why not? I think is a cute little idea, huhu." Sharla chuckled, running one finger on her left cheek. "All of us sharing the same drink like a good luck charm."

"Good fortune and good business." Asparus also gave a quick devious glance to Cabba. "Come on, don't keep the lady waiting."

"S-Sure, haha… I will have one too..." He gave in to the pressure, but not without throwing a few daggers with his eyes towards both Asparus and Janola.

"I will be right back with your orders." Janola bowed respectfully. "I hope all of you have a great time and enjoy our humble store." As he turned away from the woman's vision, the clever Saiyan looked at his distressed friend and winked to him too.

'What a terrifying salesman.' Cabba thought to himself.

"Know what, boys?" Sharla knocked on the table twice, grinning innocently. "I have a good feeling about you two. This meeting is looking more promising by the second."

* * *

Standing next to their seats with behaved smiles on their faces, Cabba and Asparus waved their hands giving their farewell gestures as Sharla was leaving the building. She opened the door and stopped, giving one last look to her hosts for the night; Sharla smiled and waved back, then she stepped outside more than satisfied with how things went.

With Sharla gone, Cabba felt the strength of his legs fade away, making him topple on top of his chair. "Ha… haha. I can't believe this." He said shaking.

"You want to say or should I say it?" Asparus slowly sat on his chair, a huge smirk glued on his face.

"We nailed it." Cabba said in utter relief. His own smile rivaling in size the one from his friend.

"Hell yeah, we did. And you know what, it feels as good as I remember." Asparus rested his back against the chair hard support, giving a long sigh. "I really missed this."

Cabba's bright expression darkened a bit, his smile quietly dying off. "Everyone there misses you too, a lot. Even the boss."

"Yeah, I believe you… Hahahah, that old fart missing my, what he called it? Oh yeah, shitty cocky attitude."

"It's true, he even mentioned going to your father and try to talk with him." Cabba said, remembering the day his boss started an angry rant in the middle of the office.

"Then he is more senile than the last time I saw him." Asparus said in a joking tone, but his face could not be more serious. "There is no talking with that man." He said quietly like a loud thought has slipped out. "Hey man, remember about that thing I wanted to talk with you?" Asparus quickly changed the topic, his friendly expression returning as it had never left.

"What about it?" Cabba asked, grabbing the almost empty cup in front of him. The wine by this time is already warm and less savory, but to him is as good as it was before.

"Can I stay in your home for a few days?" With a bit of hesitation in his words, Asparus looked at Cabba with desperate eyes. "Just enough for me to find a place for myself."

"Of course, for as long as you need. My apartment is a bit tight but I'm sure we can fit you in a corner there, heh." Cabba knows the complicated relationship between Asparus and his family; In truth to call it complicated would be an understatement, and knowing this he cannot help but look at his friend with a bit of pity. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's cool. I'm fine." Asparus shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "But thanks for letting me stay in your place though."

From the other side of the bar, a pair of attentive eyes watched as the mood around the two friends suddenly got awkward and both kept looked away from each other not uttering a word. 'What is up with those two?' Janola raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit confused. Just a while ago they were basically jumping with joy, now is like someone died.

"Excuse me, is this the right place to find a tall and handsome guy, that happens to be my boyfriend?" Coorin quietly approached the counter from the angle where Janola could not see him, catching his lover by surprise.

With a silly smirk on his lips, Janola turned around and noticed the smaller Saiyan leaning against the counter; eyes closed and lips pressing forward waiting to be kissed. "I'm on my shift right now, no kisses on the job." He softly smacked the back of his hand on Coorin's forehead, making him fall back deflated.

"Fine… When are you going to be ready to leave?" Coorin tapped the counter with disinterest, frowning and pouting.

"Just a few more minutes. You can stay with them until I'm finished here." Janola pointed to a table on the corner, the same spot Cabba and Asparus are in.

"Oh, Cabba is here? Great, now I can drag him with us." Coorin jumped from the stool. "Look at that, even the rich kid is here. Cabba is super screwed now."

"Go easy on him, okay?" Janola's words fell in a deaf man's ears, as Coorin happily strolled over to the other two, shunning away everything else.

"HEY, what's up with the long faces? Someone died?" Coorin sat in one of the chairs, happily smiling at the other two.

"Actually, we closed-in on a huge sale a few moments ago." Asparus responded.

"Yeah, I'm still overwhelmed by that." Cabba added in.

"And why are you two looking like someone stole your candy? Shouldn't you two be jumping on the table and yelling for everyone to hear?" Coorin made the motion to jump on top of the table, but a flying cloth came zooming from the other side of the bar, hitting him on the back of his head.

"Coorin, is rare to see you coming over here. Have any special plans with the grumpy giant?" Asparus asked curiously. And his question took a lot of reaction out of the members of this little group; Cabba froze on his seat, glancing to his left sides nervously. Coorin, on the other hand, smiled victoriously as if he had won the lottery.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you asked." Coorin showed a devil-like smirk. 'You have no idea how glad I am.' The smaller Saiyan wiggled with his chair, moving closer to Asparus side and away from Cabba. "We're going to a party today, a lot of people from our college is going to be there. I say it will be a fun night."

The knocking sounds of Cabba's fist hitting the table came out loud, Asparus looked at him first to which he responded with an innocent and oblivious smile. But when Coorin looked at him… 'Please, I beg you… Please don't say one more word.' Was what his expression said.

"Thinking about it… Are you free tonight, Asparus?" Oh, the pleasure he is having doing this, not in a million years he would pass up this opportunity. "Maybe you should come with us, Cabba is coming too."

"I will love to." Asparus responded with a soft chuckle. "Why didn't you mention that before?" He turned to his left side and asked Cabba.

"I… ah… pfft, Blah." And this was his best answer. 'I don't want to go, that's why!' An inner version of himself shouted inside of Cabba's head.

"I think what he was trying to say was; I was so nervous about my thingy here, that I forgot to tell you about this amazing event that will happen today." Coorin translated Cabba's incohesive words, although he made up all of it to sound just as he wanted to.

"Hey, are you guys ready to leave?" Janola walked over, dressed in a completely different set of clothes. After ending his shift, he went to the back room and changed from his penguin black-white suit.

"More than ready." Coorin jumped from his seat, beaming with excitement. "Let's hurry, the thing has probably started already."

'Oh god… why?' Cabba stood up, a desolate grimace taking over him.

"Paaar-TY!" Coorin said loudly, his over exaggerated reaction making two out of the other three laughs. Cabba is not laughing at all…

* * *

"Hey guys, two large steamed salmon and veg rice bowls for table four." Kefla barged inside the kitchen, wearing her clean white uniform.

"Dammit, another one?" One of the chefs shouted throwing his hands in the air. "You're killing us here, girl."

"Aonori, stop complaining!" The head chef shouted even louder, bashing a big spatula on the burning grill. "I never saw someone whine about getting more money."

"But Renso… This is the sixth fish I fry in the last hour." The small man commanding the oven whined once again. "Put me to chop some salad or even cook some veggies… Please, no more fishes."

"How about I put you out there taking the orders and move Cavassa over here? How does that sound to you?" Renso replied with a friendly grin, but his eyebrows twitching with Aonori's antics.

"Two steamed salmons coming right up." Aonori knocked his big metal spoon on top of the oven, rapidly changing his mind.

Renso slid casually between the mess of steam and cooking pots that is his kitchen, carrying one big platter on his hands. "Here, this is the order for table seven." He handed over the dish to Kefla and promptly returned to his duty.

Carefully carrying the platter, Kefla pushed the door with her backside, bumping it open just enough for her to squeeze in between the gap.

"What was that yelling about?" Cavassa, the other waitress or chef, depends on the day, asked curiously as Kefla came out. Cavassa surprisingly enough is a woman bigger and bulkier than Kefla, a big merit in itself considering how athletic Kefla is, which makes a bit of a problem for her to wear the usual uniform, as it gets a bit too tight on her.

"Aonori was complaining again." Kefla passed over the platter to her colleague.

"Gaarh, that whining brat." Cavassa stormed over, scaring to death the customers on table seven. A giant woman angrily bashing a large platter on the table, an image that the poor young couple will have need a long time to get over. "You know what? Take over for a moment; I will give that hard headed prick a piece of my mind."

"Cavassa, is fine. Hey, stop, wait-" Kefla did her best to stop the angry woman to furiously barge into the kitchen. Sadly, she had little success; the strength on the larger woman's body was way too much for even her to handle.

"Excuse me; I would like to order a friend, she is pretty and has a great body too." A blond young human woman shouted her 'order' from the front door of the restaurant. She ignored all the weird looks the other customers threw at her, and happily skipped her way to the wooden counter.

"I will have to decline your order, we don't sell people here." Kefla gave her friend a welcoming smile, she noticed Yuki quietly stepped inside as well, but before she came in, she looked behind her and said something that Kefla could not hear, probably to someone that came with her. "What are you two doing here?" She asked as Yuki got closer enough to hear her words.

"Nothing much… we just came to see how you are doing." Ray gave a few glances to the side, her little act not fooling anyone.

"You dressed up with fancy clothes, put make-up and all that. Just to check how I'm doing?" Kefla tilted her head a little, giving her friend a questioning look. "I'm not buying that."

As Kefla pointed out, Ray is extremely well dressed; with a cute pink shirt adorned with sparkly little gems, she is also wearing a rather provoking white skirt paired with a short heels brown boots.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that we also came to take you to a party?" Ray gave a little slap on her cheek, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Look around you, this place is filled with people. I can't go with you and leave my brother in a pinch."

"Hey there girls. What was that about a party?" Renso practically materialized behind his sister, still holding one spatula though.

"A college party… it's actually a farewell party to the seniors leaving this year." Yuki responded with her quiet way of speaking.

Yuki as always is wearing a long white dress, she rarely uses anything that is not white or gray and quite reserved, but this time she has some shining hair clips gracing her silk snowy hair.

"One which I will not go." Kefla quickly jumped in. "We are busy today. Renso would chop my head if I left."

"I think you should go." Renso said genuinely, to his sister's shock and surprise. "We can handle things here."

"What are you talking about? You guys are almost losing your heads inside that kitchen and you want me to leave?" Her voice coming out more agitated and a frown showing on her face. "This is ridiculous."

"That is not true. Well, Aonori is making me go insane, but that is normal every day for me." Renso shrugged. "Listen Kefla, you are my little sister and the reason I made my best to get you into college was not to just give you a better future in life, something more than just cooking food all day. I want you to enjoy your youth, be happy like every girl in your age deserves to be."

"Well said, big brother!" Ray clapped her hands in approval, a few tears popping on her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Kefla gave a very serious glare to her brother, still not convinced about the idea.

"You bet." He gave her a wide smile, the look in his eyes showing how deeply he cares about his sister. "I will just have the pair of stupid lovers taking care of things out here and I do the rest in the kitchen."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Cavassa and Aonori both exploded from the kitchen, their voice coming in unison, making their denial a bit more suspicious.

"Fine… you won." The spiky-haired girl gave in, taking out her long white coat and tossing it at the counter. "But just because you really want me out of here." She said with a big grin.

"YES! Let's go, let's go. We need to change your clothes and prepare ourselves to rock that place." Ray grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged both her and Yuki through a door on the left side, which leads to their Kefla's house.

"She sure is growing fast." Renso said with a little tingle of hopeless in his tone.

"Old man… she is already twenty-two. I say it has been a few years since she grew up." Aonori said back, flapping the tiny cloth, on his hand, in the air. "Well, I would say she is quite grown up." He had to add this last comment and he did so with the stupidest grin ever. Which earned him a bop on the head from Cavassa and a dangerous glare from the older Saiyan man.

"And I say it's time for you to do your job and start taking orders." Renso hissed in response to his employee sassy comment. "Or you two will be working over the weekend too."

"Aye, sir!" The shorter chef, now waiter, grabbed a notepad and a pen, rapidly excusing himself away from his angry boss.

'You have fun tonight, kid.' He spared one more thought as he looked to the door to his house, thinking about how fast his little sister has grown up.

The girls definitely took their time inside the house; a few minutes deciding Kefla's clothing, then some more minutes with Ray browsing on Kefla's jackets, saying that got too cold for her to leave with just her top and skirt.

"Whoa, look at you girls. You all look so cute." Whistled a beautiful woman standing next to a white car in front of Kefla's house. Short angled bob hair with pristine snow-white color, black tight jeans and black high boots and a black leather jacket on top of a white simple shirt, this is the look of the confident looking and very attractive woman waiting for the younger trio.

"Sister, we were just now with you and we didn't change... Save for one jacket for Ray." Yuki's sweet words tried to come out as hispid, something that is very impossible for her.

"That is hardly a compliment coming from you." Ray protested, rolling her eyes as she looked at the woman. "Every single time that you show up, you steal all the attention. Even worse you shoo away all the guys that come to talk to you."

"Fine, you two are not cute." The woman inhaled from the cigarette in her hand, puffing the smoke high into the air. "But Kefla is very cute; by the way is nice seeing you again."

"Thanks, Fubuki, it's nice to see you too." Kefla replied with a little smile. She looked down to herself measuring the clothes on her, seeing how good this red and the tight blue jeans fit on her body. Even she has to admit, she looks great on this outfit.

"Then hop inside the car and let's get to this party already." Fubuki gave one last blow on the cigarette and tossed the tiny stump out.

"You're coming with us?" Ray asked with a terrified expression. "I thought you were just giving us a ride."

"And I'm giving you girls a ride. But I'll go in, drink a beer and bail out." She smacked the hood of her car and jumped over the open window into the driver seat. "Don't worry kid; I will not steal away your potential boyfriends from you. I am past the point of getting interested in little boys."

"Is not that I mind… but I do mind." Ray said quietly. She walked around the rear of the vehicle, opened the right back door and jumped on the seat, pulled the door without measuring her strength, the rusty noise rigging all around the interior.

"Hey, watch it! My girl is very delicate." Fubuki growled, giving a cold glare to the blond girl thought the rearview mirror. "And you two don't stand out there looking pretty, come on. You want to party or what?"

* * *

To the surprise of some, the location of the anticipated party is right inside the college campus. The veteran students arranged a deal with the headboard of the school and got permission to use the large auditorium building as a party hall. All the seats were rearranged into corners, separated with sets of tables and far away from the middle area of the large hall, leaving more than enough space for everyone to chat, mingle, and of course, enough space for them to dance.

At the present time of past 9 p.m., the majority attendees are by now present and enjoying the party to the fullest, all of them engaged in their own conversation, just enjoying their drinks next to their close friends, that is until a group of four girls made their appearance on these halls and everyone's attention shifted to them.

"This place looks a lot different from what I remember." Fubuki glanced at her surroundings with a strange feeling of nostalgia. "Hey look, they assembled an open bar kiosk right there. Let's check that out."

"She is doing it again." Ray whispered to Yuki, pulling the shy girl closer to her. "Look, everyone is looking at her."

"That's not true… I think." Yuki scratched her left cheek with one finger.

"Hello there cutie." A slender young man with a punky mohawk haircut, slid in from somewhere unknown, stopping right beside Fubuki. "I never saw you around here before. Are you perhaps thinking of joining us in this school the next year? If you want, I can show you around and introduce you to some people."

"Isn't this adorable?" Fubuki pointed to the guy with her thumb. An evil smirk plastered on her face. "Kid, why don't you go find someone else to hit on? You're clearly too innocent to be talking with me."

"But I… I just thought."

"You thought wrong." She marched right past him with not a single glance to spare to the poor's guy way.

"Poor soul didn't stand a chance against the frozen-hearted witch." Ray looked at the boy's saddened expression and felt a bit bad for him, but on the other hand, she thinks that he deserved it, for going after Fubuki and not her.

"She never changes, does she?" Kefla giggled.

"After that, I doubt anyone else will try to flirt with her." Yuki said shaking her head. Despite being an amazingly beautiful woman, Fubuki is quite harsh and imprudent which tends to result in incidents like these on every social occasion that she is present.

"Or with us…" Ray dreaded the thought, imagine being ignored by the numerous handsome boys at this party, it would be hell. "Hah, I need a drink too..."

"Check out, they have the jumbo cup in here." Fubuki happily showed off the massive jug of bear on her hands. The smile on her face is so genuine that is almost creepy.

"I will just have the normal one…" Yuki said.

"Me too." Kefla and Ray said together. The three girls amazed by how fast Fubuki was swallowing that much beer in so little time.

"Oh, isn't that him or should I say them?" The girl with long snowy hair pointed with a hand. A devious little plot popped on her mind, making her look to Kefla and grin. "Which one you like best?" She asked friendly, almost tenderly.

Kefla took notice of the new arriving group and blushed; Ray, on the other hand, went from depressed to extremely excited, the blonde pushed her friends to the side cleared her way to get a proper view on this new group.

"Hey, isn't that Cabba? Is he the one?" Ray looked at her friend, her shock very transparent on her eyes.

"No, is not like that… I mean, he is cute and a bit weird, but in a cute way." Turning more and more red in her face, Kefla responded the question in the best way she could think of.

"What about the taller one, dressed as a penguin. Who comes to a 'Youth' party like this, wearing a tuxedo?" Fubuki said with a chuckle.

"Asparus? He is very easy to be around, nice to talk to... very eye catchy too." That was it; Kefla was done talking about this. She saw the boys look at her or imagined seeing them looking her way and that made Kefla very uncomfortable about being talking about them like this.

"She is embarrassed." Yuki poked fun at her friend and literally poked her on her left cheek with one finger. "Why don't you talk with one of them?"

"And say what?" Kefla protested. "Hey, Cabba or Asparus. I don't know if I have a crush on you or your friend, but would you like to dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ray responded, shaking her energetically. "Well, just don't mention having a crush on his friend. That would kill the mood… I know that because I may or may not have done that in the past. That boy never talked with me again."

"I say you go for both." Fubuki said chugging the last bit of her massive jug of beer. "You can make your mind after a quick test-drive with each one."

"Sister! They are not cars or bikes." For the first time on the night or maybe the week, Yuki raised her voice high enough for others away from their group to be able to hear it.

Ray despite being a very adventurous girl, she also was perplexed with the suggestion made by the older woman. She kept looking at Fubuki in disbelief, imagining if she is really able to do something like that, to 'test' a person and throw them away if she doesn't like the feeling of it.

"I know how to make this work." The blonde-haired woman said confidently. "Come with me, and the first one to catch you is the lucky winner."

"What? HEY, stop pulling my arm." Her loud yelp had no effect; Ray just continued to drag her away from the other two, pulling Kefla into the middle of the hall. The crazy blond girl then did a quick spin with their bodies and with a strong swing of her arm, tossed Kefla forward. Feeling dizzy and barely avoiding tripping on her own feet and falling face flat on the floor. Kefla continued to wobbly spinning forward until she hit a bump on the way and two extra hands held her in place, stopping the infernal spinning spree.

"H-Hi. Are you okay?" Cabba is the one that caught her in his arms.

* * *

"I told you we were late. But you so needed to pass on your house again." Janola sounded his thoughts as their first stepped inside the party hall.

"Pfft, don't be stupid. The party doesn't really start until we have arrived." Coorin walked in, glancing left and right, smiling happily with the sight before him. "World here we are."

"Geez, this is a lot of people." Cabba felt a tight ill feeling in his chest, he felt like he was being squished inside a tight box. "I really shouldn't-"

"No running away buddy." Asparus wrapped his right arm on Cabba's neck and dragged him inside the place. He then stopped and parted away from his friend, his face stuck in an expression mixed with happiness and anguish. "Kefla is here..." He muttered the words without even noticing.

Cabba after hearing that name looked at the same direction Asparus as staring paralyzed. He also froze in place, now even more nervous than before.

"Oh-ho, Kefla is here you say?" Coorin slipped in between both of them, catching the sight of four girls having a conversation on the other side of the hall. "Cabba this is great. This place is perfect to go after the person you like. The mood is good, the music is good too and there is a lot of people making out already, so there is no need to feel shy or anything like that." Coorin made sure to point to at least four pairs of people practically eating each other on the darkest corners of the hall.

"I don't think so. We don't even know if she is single… It would upset her to have some guy flirting with her out of nowhere." He pulled his sight away from her. Cabba looked to his sides and felt ill again, the amount of people surrounding them seems to increase at each moment and it is driving him crazy.

"Ahn… If she is taken, where mister boyfriend is?" Coorin snorted. "Stop making excused and move your ass already!"

"Coorin, I don't think this is… I mean we shouldn't force him to do anything he doesn't want." Janola felt torn by his words, he also wanted to see Cabba go after the girl he likes, but…

"Man, what are you waiting for?" Asparus said, bumping his elbow on Cabba's side. "For how long have you been in love with this girl?"

"Ever since I first saw her…" Cabba responded with a little grin. "But, look at her. She is-"

"Don't even start, god I hate when you put yourself down like that." Asparus growled angrily. "Yeah, I'm looking at her. However, I am looking at you too, don't sell yourself short. You are an amazing person and she would be blind if she doesn't see that." He patted Cabba on his shoulder, looking directly on his eyes. "A few hours ago, YOU closed the biggest sale of your company in this year, where is that confident guy who charmed that woman, Sharla?"

"Haha, I'm pretty sure she got smitten by your looks and you were the one leading the conversation." Cabba said playfully, but mostly in a dismissive way.

"Cabba! Just do it." Asparus gave him a serious glare. "No one can lead you down to a path of happiness. That is something you have to do on your own. Go talk to her."

"Asparus…" Cabba stared at his friend's dark black eyes and he saw the reflection of himself in that sea of black. 'You're always looking out for me.' A little sight escaped Cabba lips and his expression softening up. "I will do it, I will talk with her."

"Not only talk! Declare yourself for her." Coorin jumped in. "Less than that and I will have to beat you up."

"Haha, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" The shyness slowly fading away from him, even his anxiety leaving him alone for the moment.

"Atta boy, now make us proud." Coorin grabbed Cabba by his arms, turned him away and plunged him forward. Like a dizzy spinning top, Cabba drifted away from his friends going aimlessly into the sea of people. He continued going until he stumbled against someone and out of reflex, he wrapped his arms around this person just to get his balance back.

He opened his eyes and saw the girl of his dreams standing right in front of him, her scent flooding his senses and making his heart race faster than ever. "H-Hi. Are you okay?" With Kefla so close to him, any doubt or any worry he had until now, completely disappeared.

"Hi." She said with a faint little blush tinting her cheeks. "It's quite the surprise to bump on you in a place like this." She shamelessly laughed at her own joke, which helped ease the awkward mood that was settling in around them.

"Yeah, I know right… Do you come here often?"Cabba is stuck with an idea in his mind, undecidedly thinking if he said the thing correctly or if he butchered it somehow. The quirkiest little grin appearing on his face and is this sight is so amusing to her.

Kefla felt a great urge to tease him, like a need to pick some fun on his but without any ill intentions. "I do, actually." She said with a nod. "I come here at least six times a week; I'm a student at this college, so…"

"I s-study here too. And y-you know that since we have a class together…" He said back stuttering some of his words, his face getting hot and red. "Did I say something weird?" Cabba took a single step back after seeing the strange look she was giving him.

Kefla took a step forward, getting as close as they were before Cabba began to panic. "I think I recognize that phrase." She tilted her head a bit, looking at him with a stern gaze only making Cabba even more worried.

"A movie!" He blurted out in his defense. "Is from a movie I saw… When the protagonist was trying to flirt with the girl, he started like that…"

This time Kefla was the one taking a single step back. She had an idea of what he is trying to do but never expected the shy and quiet Cabba to be so honest about it. "So you're flirting with me, huh?"

"No. I mean YES! I mean…" Cabba slapped his own face. Some of the reason for the sudden slapping was just to hit himself for being so embarrassing, but he also did to scare away his hesitation. "Kefla, I like you. I have a crush on you for a very long time now and I would like to know if you… you would want to..."

'Is this it? What should I say?' She zoned out for a moment as if the time had stopped. Her eyes trailed from Cabba to the tall raven-haired young man standing far away from them, he looked happy or even glad about seeing her together with Cabba. And that made she look back to the smaller Saiyan standing in front of her; his eager expression shows a side of him that Kefla never saw before and his sharp black eyes look so pretty up close, she can see any girl melting over that gaze.

"I would-"

Before she could end her sentence, a stranger walked over between them and pushed Cabba away with a low blow of his elbow. "Kefla, wow you're looking so hot." This man with long black hair measured her up from top to bottom, eating her with his eyes. "Why don't you come with me and we have some fun somewhere else?"

"How about no?" She hissed in response, giving this guy a cold glare.

"Hey Negi, she is playing hard to get." Another man from a group of three more strangers whistled and laughed.

"Not for long, I'm sure." This Negi said with a dark glint in his eyes, his dirty smirk so evil that could make anyone sick just from looking at him.

"Excuse me; can't you see that we are talking here?" Cabba pushed Negi back and stopped in front of him. "Learn some manners will you? She is clearly not interested."

"Who is this clown?" Negi pointed at Cabba and laughed, prompting his goons to do the same. "Listen here, prick. You better fuck off, before you piss me off." He pressed his index finger on Cabba's chest and pushed him backward again. "You don't want to mess with us." His threatening tone making some of the guys behind him to crack their knuckles, in their way of conveying a message.

"You don't scare me." Cabba said back, stepping even closer to this Negi.

"Hah, wrong choice kid." The sound of his left fist hitting Cabba on his chest was dry and loud. The punch making the Cabba trip on his feet, as he got pushed backward, and fall on the floor.

Another punch sounded right after, this response hit, however, coming from Kefla. Her hand smacked furiously on Negi's cheek, making him spin around and take at least a few steps away for her.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that." Spitting angrily in his rage, Negi quickly got his footing back and tossed himself at the girl. He went in with full intentions of hitting her, with fist clenched and all, but before he could get close enough to try and hit her, Cabba jumped from the side and kicked him on his guts.

"I said to leave her alone. You… dumb person guy." He heroically shouted as he tossed Negi on the ground again, his skills in insults are lacking polish, but he sounded cool nonetheless as he stood up to defend Kefla, who which honestly doesn't need protection. With her athletic body and fighting ability, could easily beat the crap of this guy.

"That's it. You're dead now." Negi threated with venom in his voice. All of his friends walking to his side and glaring menacingly to the pair who humiliated their leader.

"I don't think so." Janola said as he stepped inside the mess. The sound of his knuckles cracking making the four guys look at each other terrified of his towering size.

"Hey what's the problem? This is a party." Asparus also stepped in, standing right next to Janola. "We should be having fun." He glared so furiously at Negi that it was as if he was trying to kill him with just his eyes. "We don't think we should be having a problem here, right?"

"Y-Yeah, we're just kidding." One of the goons said nervously.

"Let's go, Negi. This is not worth the trouble, man." A second one went in and grabbed his friend by his arm.

Still livid with anger, Negi pushed his friend away and gave another glare to Cabba and Kefla. "Stupid bitch." He spat angrily and walked away.

"You better run away, you cowards!" Coorin who just now appeared in the middle of things, shouted very loudly. "What a bunch of creeps."

Every person that had stopped what they were doing to look at the commotion, slowly got their attention away from the group. Just a few continued to look at them to make sure nothing else was happening, but they also quickly lost their interest.

"Thank you, guys…" Cabba sighed in relief, happy that things didn't get worse.

"That was a nice punch." Janola looked at Kefla and said with a friendly smile. "You better don't make her angry." He then patted Cabba on his shoulder and walked away with Coorin.

Kefla and Asparus traded a short glance with each other. He gave her a simple nod with a disheartened little smile on his lips and followed behind the other two.

"That was weird… and sucked. Never met anyone more unpleasant than that one." Cabba chuckled, his nervous look coming back to his face.

"You wanna dance?" She asked out of nowhere and that caught Cabba by surprise. He froze agape and kept looking at her. "I would like to talk more with you, about you know… But why don't we dance a little together first? I really want to dance." She smiled a bit embarrassed."

"I would love to." He took her hand with his own, showing a large silly smile on his face. Together, both Cabba and Kefla walked over to the center of the hall, where other couples are enjoying the loud music in the company of their loved ones.

* * *

"Seems like they are having fun. I don't know what they are talking about, but she is laughing so much." Coorin wished he was a little fly to spy closely on those two.

"She might be laughing but he doesn't look very pleased." Janola squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at them. "The redder he gets, the more she laughs…" He pointed out confused.

"How the heck you can see that much?" Coorin asked amazed. "Wait, is she teasing him?"

"What are you talking about?" Janola looked at his lover.

"Well, you said that he is embarrassed and she is laughing. She is teasing him." A glint shone in Coorin's eyes. "That is good, that is the great even. You only tease someone you like."

"Oh… So that is why you make my life so hard." Janola nodded in acknowledgment. "That makes sense." He did a grave mistake saying this, he only gave more reasons for Coorin to tease him and the shorter man is about to start it right now.

While the bickering pair next to him is loud as ever, Asparus is quietly drinking a cup of water; where he managed to find water in this place is a mystery, but he has his secrets in his quest to avoid alcohol. Seeing Cabba having so much fun with Kefla is a strange situation for him; one part of him is happy, ecstatic even, to see his close friend finally convening his feeling to the person he loves. However, there is also a part of him that is crying tear of blood hidden behind his neutral expression, he has never been open about it, barely admits the fact himself. The fact that he is also in love with her.

What he saw next, finally tipped the already unstable balance of emotions inside of him.

Kefla leaned in closer to Cabba, closing her as she waited for his response. Cabba's eyes widened in surprise, he showed a bit of hesitation for just a second. He then made his move, he moved closer, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against her.

"Woah, hahaha. Look at him go." Coorin jumped excited, clapping his hands in celebration.

Janola, on the other hand, shifted his gaze to his left side and noticed Asparus walking away with his shoulders hanging low. "If it hurts so much, why did you push him to do it?" He whispered quietly just to himself.

"What was that?" Coorin asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

* * *

"That scared me…" Ray sighed in relief as she saw the impending fight disbanded before it could get worse. "That Negi… I will not talk to him again. No one threatens my friends and stays on my good side."

"Still thinks that he is cute?" Yuki asked with a certain cheekiness on her tone.

"Yeah… But to me, he is now a piece of trash." The blonde said with a pout.

"But at least looks now she has found her answer." Fubuki said pointing out to Kefla and her dancing partner. "Something good came out of that stupid scene."

"It's true; she is all chummy with Cabba now." Ray said with a smile. "I think he is cute too, but I would rather go with Asparus. He looks very, assertive."

"Just admit that you are thinking about his big and well-built body. We will not judge you." For someone with an innocent looking face and a sweet voice, Yuki is also the meanest girl of the group with a little spicy sense of humor.

"That's not true. I will confirm the fact that I really like a strong arm and firm chest on a guy. But that is not the only things that I have on my min-" She topped in the middle of her rant, immediately pointed forward with a pleased grin. "They are going at it. Kefla that sly girl, she was all 'Don't say this' or 'I don't like anyone', look at her now."

Quiet little claps came out from Yuki, she also is smiling happily for seeing her friend being able to find someone to like.

Fubuki just nodded, not really interested in the affairs of the spiky-haired girl. She shuffled around her jacket's pockets taking a small light in her hands.

"Sister, are you leaving?" Yuki asked after seeing Fubuki sneaking away.

"I'm going to have a smoke. You two have fun gossiping about your friend's love." She shot Ray a mean look and smirked. "Just don't forget to find some company ourselves, wouldn't be sad to just stay looking and having no action."

"Not interest… good luck with your cigarette." Yuki waved a hand, really showing on her face that she doesn't have a slight interest in finding someone.

Ray, on the other hand, is fuming. "I will find a guy just for me, you keep waiting and you will see." She stuck her tongue out annoyed at the older woman.

Having teased her favorite hotheaded blonde one more time, Fubuki turned away and disappeared in between numerous students inside the party hall.

* * *

"This is not over… not in a million years." An irate man shouted loudly, looking at the bright moon in the black sky. He punched the all next to him with enough strength to make his left fist bleed.

One other man, a fat bald guy, gritted his teeth. He doesn't even understand why he is angry, but if his 'friend' is enraged, so will he be. "What will we do?" He asked wearing a scowl in his features.

"What do you think? Don't you have a single clue in this empty head of yours of why we are waiting here on the streets?" The long-haired one responded with a click of his tongue. "Be less useless for once."

"Come on, Negi. You don't have to take it out on us." A skinny one with red-hair was the one speaking now. He looked at his chubby friend and fell sorry for him.

"Oh, I'm not taking out on you." Negi said back. He strolled over the skinny man and grabbed him by his neck. "I won't take it out on anyone else besides those two. We will beat the crap of that shorty clown and for Kefla… She will be paying for what she did. No one treats me like that."

The three friends looked at each other and all of them shrugged. "It's your call man. We will back you up." The chubby one took hold of a metal pipe that was laying around next to the wall, the red-haired just clenched his fists and the third one for some odd reason lifted a metallic garbage can.

"You know what. I had a faint hope that you guys would not be stupid enough to stick around and attempt a very dumb thing." Asparus calmly appeared from the corner of the street, coming from the exit of the campus. He sighed deeply taking out the coat of his tuxedo. "But as turns out, you are stupid."

"Wait a second… You are that cheeky bastard from before." Negi snarled as he recognized Asparus. "You have guts coming out here by yourself. I don't mind breaking your face before doing the same to your little friend."

"Heh. No, you won't." Asparus said with a chuckle. "This little game of yours stops right now."

"Hahaha, yeah? And what will you d-" Negi's mouth exploded with blood as a firm fist exploded on his face. The force of the punch, throwing him on the wall with the back of his head hitting the hard brick.

"Wha- Negi!" The fat man yelled. "You fucker, you're dead meat." He jumped at Asparus, swinging his pipe in the air.

With a quick duck below the strike, Asparus dodged the hit and immediately connected his right fist on the man's chin. A pained grunt followed the punch and an even louder noise came as the heavy body fell on the ground. Coming like a flying shadow, the red-haired skinny guy jumped with his left foot high in the air, landing sole of his shoe on Asparus' back.

Asparus grunted as a short-lived pain echoed in his body. He looked for support on the wall at his side and managed withstood the flying kick without losing his balance, which gave him the opportunity to grab the attacker's leg and pull him to meet his fist, the punch colliding directly with his scrawny chest.

"You son of a bitch!" The guy carrying a garbage can, still for some unknown reason, dashed onwards. He tried do ran over Asparus by hitting him with the heavy metal can in his hands, but a sweeping kick from below swooped his legs into the air, making him crash with his back on the ground and to make it worse, the garbage can fell on top of him, dropping most of the trash on his face.

Negi jumped on his feet, holding one hand on his mouth, a bit of blood escaping between his fingers. He looked at Asparus with red eyes, his chest burning up with hatred. "Get him already!" He shouted to one of his goons.

Asparus saw a shadow creeping up from behind, he did a fast spin with his right leg sweeping on the height of his chest. His kick landed on the skinny guy's arm, making him topple over again.

"Got you, moron." Negi's voice came from his left side.

Having no time to react, Asparus felt a blunt impact on his back. The sound of a metal pipe hitting his body echoing inside his head. While he was focused on dealing with the man who was creeping up behind him, Negi snatched the pipe from his chubby friend and hit an unaware Asparus on his blind spot.

"How do you like that, huh?" Negi yelled furiously, the smirk of a devil plastered on his face. "Get up your dumbasses. It's time to beat the shit of this prick." With a long swing of his back, he kicked Asparus side, making him hiss in pain.

"Let's fuck him up." With their leader's rallying cry, all three of them stood up from the ground and joined Negi in his assault. Kick, punches and even hitting the downed man with a metal pipe, they continued to attack violently their victim.

A round rock came flying from the side and hit the man covered with trash on his left shoulder, dropping him instantly.

"What the hell?" The chubby one said in shock of seeing his friend fall on the ground suddenly.

"Four against one, is that how you fight?" Fubuki was the one to toss the rock and she was ready to throw another one.

"Who is this one?" The skinny guy asked. His eyes shone with an evil glint when he saw the beauty looking at them. "Look how hot she is; Hey kitty cat, wanna have some fun with us?" Before he could see the look of disgust that she would show them, his vision went completely dark, his eyes rolling behind his back and his body flying quite right from the vicious uppercut he received.

With the moment of distraction the snowy-haired woman bought him, Asparus got on his feet knocked the skinny guy out of his sense and hastily bashed the chubby guy's head with his elbow, making him fall on the ground to not wake up so soon.

"Stay down, you freak." Negi swung his pipe once again, but unfortunately for him, Asparus grabbed his weapon before it could hit his body.

Asparus pulled the metal pipe away from Negi's hands and tossed it on the street. He then grabbed the long-haired man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to be an inch away from his face. "You will not harm them… This shit is over, you hear me?" In shock of the sudden ultimatum, Negi only started at his eyes, unable to say a word. "Is that clear?!"

"Y-Yeah, I-I heard you." With an ashamed look in his eyes, but an overly terrified look on his face, Negi nodded his head and waved both hands in front of him. "No more bad blood. I won't pester your friend anymore… We cool?" He asked with a hopeful wavering little smile

Rocking his head back and then forward, Asparus clashed his forehead on Negi's nose, breaking the man's nose bone with that head-butt. Just like his 'friends' Negi got knocked out, but his beating was way more severe than the others, with his face all bloody by this point.

Fubuki whistled in reaction. "Ouch, that must have hurt."

"Thanks… for the rock." Asparus let go of Negi's shirt, legging him fall like a ragdoll. He then sat on the sidewalk, hissing at his aching body. "Who are you?" He asked her but didn't raise his head to look at the woman.

"The name is Fubuki, no need to thank me." She strolled over to his side and sit right next to him. "I came out here to smoke for a bit and then I saw your little private party. You didn't look very good at the time, so I lend a hand or in this case a rock." She whipped a cigarette out of her pockets and lighted it up.

"Could you please not smoke right by my side?" He complained and coughed, the stinking smell of the smoke invading his senses.

"Haha, I could smoke somewhere else. But I just saved your skin, so I have earned the right to smoke right here and annoy you a bit." She blew a cloud of smoke up in the air and gave him a quick wink. "Want a ride home or to the hospital?"

"Let me see. I just got beat with a metal pipe. My head is spinning like crazy and I am pretty sure I just broke something… Tell me what is the chance of me getting kidnap If I go anywhere with you?"

"You got me. I was actually waiting for a cute guy to get involved in a fight on the streets and get his head kick, just to make it easier for me to kidnap him." She said with a very straight-forward face.

He tried to laugh at the joke, but his sides ached so much that he ended up groaning and moaning more than laughing.

"So, you want the ride or no?"

"Hah, sure. Why not." Asparus replied with a chuckle, which prompted another pained moan from him. 'Getting kidnap would be the icing on the cake on this awesome night.' He thought to himself. Asparus did a quick hop, getting back on his feet. He quietly walked over to where he left his coat and swung it over to his left shoulder.

"Cool, let's go then." She tossed her cigarette out and jumped on her feet. "You stay here, I will get my car." She quickly jogged her way past the corner, a few moments later a white old car turned over and stopped in front of him. Fubuki sat on her window, putting both arms on the roof of the vehicle. "Come in, don't be shy."

He did as she asked and stepped closer to her car. However, Instead of opening the door, Asparus gave a detailed glance to this relic of a car and hummed. "Is this a K – 120 B?" He asked ruining his fingers on the slight discolored white door.

"You know my girl?" Fubuki asked excitedly. She always gets like this when the topic is about cars, especially her car.

"My father designed this model. I remember seeing some of the plants for it a long time ago." He said looking in her eyes.

"Your father works on K- Motors?!" Fubuki jumped out from the window and almost jumped on top of the car. All in an attempt to look closer to his face to see if he is lying or not.

"He owns it." Asparus said with a shrug. He carefully opened the car's door and got on the passenger seat.

"Ha… Haha. I'm definitely kidnaping you now." She jumped back on her seat, putting the safety belt around her waist. "Seriously, from this moment forward, you're mine. Mister K- Motors Son." Fubuki stepped hard on the gas, the back of her car dancing from one side to the other, before bolting down the street at high speed.

* * *

A few gentle knocks sounded from the other side of the large double wooden door. "Sir." A middle-aged butler quietly stepped inside the massive office, giving a respectful bow to head of the family. "Mister Asparus has returned."

Working behind a pile of papers and files is the patron of this family and the current president/owner of one of the most successful car companies in the country. "Then sent him in." Said the man with tall stature and impressive built, despite his older age he still retains a lot of his black hairs in his great mane of hair.

"Sir… I would like to suggest for the young lord to take a bath and get more… presentable, before attending to you." The grizzled refined man said back with another bow, sensing his master unpleasantness with his suggestion.

"I don't care for his appearance. If a bath could fix his behavior, I would gladly take your advice." The reply came with a snort and a look of irritation. "Send for him, at once."

"As you wish, sir." The butler said in reverence and quietly excused himself for the room.

As he commanded, his order was delivered with haste and his son sent to his office immodestly. However, something the old man didn't expect was to see was his heir enter the room with his clothes battered, covered in blood, and to his face showing more than a few signs of a fight.

The man sighed heavily, brushing the bags under his eyes with his fingers. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"What does it look like?" Asparus responded with a sarcastic grin. "I got in a fight."

"Oh, you got in a fight… I see." The massive man stood from his chair, pressing both of his hands over his desk. "Answer me; do you have any problems in your head?" He snarled angrily. "Do you take some kind of pleasure for disappointing me?"

Asparus shrugged and turned his face to the side, ignoring his father's irate glare. "I'm just living my life, old man."

A sound of a heavy hand smashing against the wooden desk echoed inside the office, pencils, and pens flying high in the air and dropping on the floor. "Can't you take anything seriously in your life? Is this all a big joke to you?" The man shouted livid, almost fuming from his ears. "You try to live your life as an everyday anybody, but you're not anybody. You are my son, the heir to all of this." He waved with his hands to the papers in front of him and to the room around them.

"I am not him." Asparus said with a gulp as if he had a huge lump in his throat. "I will never be him."

"Your brother was an exceptional individual; he valued the merits of our family. He understood the importance that we have as a pillar of this country." The man stopped for a moment, looking down on his hands with a sorrowful glint showing on his eyes. "He was ready to be a leader and I will accept nothing less than that from my heir."

"He is dead and you have to accept that. Despite being the most perfect being on the fucking universe, my brother died on that accident." Asparus stared directly onto his father's eyes, he saw the man flaring up in rage with his comment, but he stood his ground. "No amount of insults or complaining will bring him back or transform me into him. So… just, stop this. Before you lose another son."

"Get out my sight." His father said gritting his teeth. His voice came out low, more like a louder whisper, but his tone was so fierce and filled with rage, the look in his eyes sent chills into Asparus' spine.

Seeing nothing more of value to gain from this 'conversation', Asparus did as his father asked and turned to leave. "I loved that man, more than you can imagine." He said holding the door open. "If I could trade places with him… I would have done that. But I can't." With a single tear dropping from his less swelled eye, Asparus walked out of the room and bashed the door behind him.

"Dammit…" The large man fell on his chair. Taking a hand to his mouth, he stared at the ceiling, enraged, saddened and lost. "Damn it all to hell."

* * *

A fairly big party with alcohol involved on a Wednesday night proved to be a really stupid idea for the college faculty to approve. The number of students showing up with hangovers or not showing at all on the other day set a new record on this school's history, not a very good record, but a very impressive one. On this little calmer, yet dizzy, Thursday afternoon; One specific individual is having the day of his life, walking around in high spirits while his colleagues are slowly and sluggish dragging their bodies on the campus ground.

Cabba dashed from the front gate all the way to his first classroom, his feet barely touching the ground with the speed he is running. He is all happy and excited, and more than anything else, he really wants to talk with a certain person.

"Hey, there you are. Geez, I looked for you everywhere last night." The energetic young man broke a huge smile on his face as he spotted his friend on the back of the room. But as he got close, his happy going expression changed to concerned one, his eyes shifting from one bruise to another. "What happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

Asparus looked at him and snorted, shrugging off like it was nothing, and he ignored the terrible state that he is in today. "I got back home really late. My old man locked my outside, and then I had to jump over the walls." He pointed to his big lump on his left cheek. "You can imagine the rest... Pretty big fall and all that."

"You fell from the top of a wall? The one around your house?" Cabba looked at him in disbelief. He has visited Asparus house before and he is having a hard time imagining anyone climbing that huge structure made of concrete. "That's weird… coming in today, I heard a rumor about that Negi guy and his friends. Someone found all four of them, all beaten up and unconscious outside the campus."

"Is that so? Huh… so weird." With a disinterested little grunt, Asparus rested his right cheek on his arms on top of his desk and glanced to the side. "Forget about this." He pointed to himself. "How was your night? That stupid grin you had in your face is very telling, you know?"

"Heh, you can tell?" The goofy face from before coming back at full force, with Cabba scratching the back of his head. "She is amazing and funny. At first, she kept just saying stuff to make me embarrassed, but I didn't mind. Every time she smiled at me… It was like something was bubbling right here." He tapped his belly with his thumb.

"Oh no, are you sure that wasn't just some fart stuck in your guts?"

"What! Fart… I didn't have anything stuck on my guts." Cabba frowned, but his lips still lifted into a shy grin. "Before I just thought I was in love with her or with her looks… But, I know now. Everything she says is interesting to me, even the sports stuff that I never cared in my life."

"Jeez, you liking sports?" Asparus made a funny face, followed by a low whistle. "This girl left her mark on you. I will mourn your passing, my friend."

"I would rather have you cheering for me." Both friends began to laugh, with Asparus hissing a few times from the pain in his sides remembering from last night.

"You guys are dating, then?" Asparus asked.

"I… think so?... We kissed a few times, but we didn't enter in details of things." Cabba shuffled uncomfortably in his place, wanting to slap his forehead for being so oblivious.

"Cabba… Did you… asked for her cell phone number?" Asparus asked deflated, putting both hands on his face.

"I forgot?" And he replied with a stupid little grin.

"Oh for fuck sake. Come on, I will not watch you doing this crap. Is painful." He pushed himself away from his chair and stormed out of the room, pulling Cabba by his arm.

"Hey! Wha-"

"No complaining, we are- no, you are doing this right." They continued marching down the hallways, Asparus pulling him around like a scary henchman. "Okay, time to really get the girl."

"This is. Asparus what are you- AHH!" With a loud yelp, he got tossed inside a classroom, barely avoiding hitting his nose on the door.

"Heyy, is the kissy-kissy boy." Ray said giggling. "That was quite the entrance."

Cabba not only went completely red but also felt his legs almost giving out on him. Everyone on the room is staring at him, not only Ray, Kefla or Yuri. Everyone. "H-H-Hi! I came here to-"

"To see Kefla, we know that silly." Ray slid over to his side and pushed him over to the spiky-haired girl's desk. "But we are watching you." She leaned in closer and said in a cold whisper, tickling his ear.

"Hi… I say that already, right?" He smiled at Kefla. The attention of everyone focused on him making his life extremely uncomfortable.

Then a large bang exploded from the blackboard. "All right everyone. Today I'm your teacher." Asparus declared high and mighty. "But please, refer to me as Master. I prefer that title."

"Yeah right. The master of dorks." A girl shouted from her seat, an uproar of laughter coming to life with her words.

"Hey, master. Can you teach us how to get our faces swelled like that?" Another student cheered from the side. A lot of other voices following right after, everyone wanting to take their share of making fun of the loudmouth who appeared in their class.

However, with Asparus little scene, they quickly forgot about Cabba and his burning red face. Even Ray and Yuki gave some space for them to talk.

"Last night was fun. I really enjoyed myself." Kefla broke the silence between them. Greeting him with a warm smile, the smile that makes Cabba melt.

"I liked it too. I wish that music had never ended." He said with a chuckle. "Actually, I-I came here to ask… would you like to go out- I mean, would you like to have dinner together?"

"I… Would love that." She responded with an affirmative nod. "Tonight is good?"

"Yes! Tonight is great." He gave a little hop, feeling even more embarrassed by his girlish reaction. "I see you tonight, then?"

"Cool. I'll be eagerly waiting." She leaned on her desk, putting her chin on top her hands.

"THE PHONE NUMBER!" Asparus desperately yelled from his spot. The man for some reason is doing some squats; his unofficial class has taken a very weird turn.

"I guess that was for us?" She laughed from the absurdity of what Asparus is doing. "So, are you going to ask?" Her teasing smirk making its appearance again.

"Can I… have your phone number?"

* * *

Helping his friend to get closer to the girl he likes was wrong? Is he a bad person for feeling bad for doing it? These questions kept spiraling inside Asparus' head all day, eating his sanity away, making his day a miserable search for an answer that never came. However, by the early evening, after strolling with his own ego in his chaotic mind state, he found a simple answer to one of his problems.

Where does a person go to drown their pain and sorrow? The answer definitely varies from people to people, but for Asparus is there only one place for this; a cozy and familiar seat on Lunar's Light.

"Normally I ignore drunkards that do this irritating thing, but… For how long are going to keep looking at me and sighing?" The continued empty stares coming from his dreary friend has long whiled creeped out the tall barman. To make even worse, Asparus just sat on the stool and kept looking at him, without saying a word or ordering anything, the worse part of it all.

"Janola... we are friends, right?" Asparus asked with a puppy face, like a sad and hurt puppy.

"I guess we are… for over six years now." The hesitation on his tone was due to the tiny voice whispering on his head: 'Don't say anything!'

"Can I sleep with you, in your place?"

'Oh god, I shouldn't have said anything.' Janola stepped away from the counter, looking at his friend with a worried face. "No… please don't ever say that phrase again. Please go back to stare at me in silence."

"Thanks for the help…" With a hopeless grunt, Asparus met the wooden surface in front of him with his forehead. "At least give me something to lose myself into."

"The usual?" Janola asked with a devious little smirk.

"The usual, please. However, don't throw the whiskey away... I'll accept that drink you always offers me."

That is a surprise, ever since they have known each other; Janola has never seen his friend drink anything with alcohol. "Sure about that?" He made sure to ask to confirm and received a little nod as a response. Janola hastily grabbed one of the large glasses, poured a generous amount of the golden colored liquid, and purposely forgot to add any ice-cube onto it. "Here you go." He slid the cup onto Asparus, who looked at him before glancing down to his drink.

"Can I see the label?' He pointed to the bottle on his friend's hand and gave an innocent short grin.

"Ahn… Okay..." The barman put the bottle in front of him and turned it around, showing its fancy label with golden words adorning the pretty image on the middle of it.

With a rough swing of his arm, Asparus snatched the bottle away and grabbed the full cup laying on the counter. "Thanks. I will be at the empty table on the back if you need anything." With his head hanging low, he quietly walked away taking the bottle with him.

After taking a seat in the chair closes to the window, Asparus gave his first sip on an alcoholic beverage. For his life, he regretted his decision of taking that bottle with him; the burning sensation coming from his throat and spreading throughout the rest of his body, he never drank anything so horrible in his life and his face shows how much he hates it.

"That is the face of a true adept drinker, heh." For his surprise, the most unlikely person showed up at his side and pulled a seat across the table. Brushing some hair strings away from her eyes, she studied the look on his face, the language of his body and of course the drink on his hand. "Mind if I sit here with you?" She asked way after allowing herself on the seat anyway.

"Fubuki… right?" He asked and she gave a few short nods in response. "Are you following me?" Asparus looked at her face with a raised eyebrow. She doesn't have the looks of a crazy person, but you never know.

"Hah, don't be silly." She waved one hand in front of her, laughing at the suspicious gaze he is giving her. "I was stuck in a bad date when I saw you sitting here all by yourself." With a subtle move, Fubuki hid her mouth behind her hand and slid a bit closer to the table. "Kind used you to escape that terribly boring guy. He didn't even like cars." After she was done whispering, she checked behind her to see if this man was not listening to her, seeing anyone of importance she glanced back to Asparus and grinned.

"I am glad I could be of use." Holding his cup up high, Asparus bowed his head in a toast and spilled more of the damned whiskey down his throat. Jerking his head backward, he sucked his cheeks in with a desperate effort to endure the terrible taste of the golden liquid. 'How can people drink this willingly?' He thought to himself, dreading the thought of finishing the rest of what is inside his cup, let alone the entire bottle.

"You really hate the taste, don't you? Why do you keep drinking then?" Fubuki eyed him with genuine interest. "What are you celebrating, I wonder? Did something so good happened, that you feel the need to get hammered?"

He sighed annoyed. Does he really need to be talking about this right now? And with a stranger, he met only yesterday? "I'm celebrating the great occasion, where I persuaded and pushed my best friend to get together with the girl I like." Apparently, he does.

"Yikes, that bad of an occasion?" While she as giggling at his declaration, her eyes are staring at him with a glint of pity showing on them. "A toast for us, lonely fools with our hearts broken." Fubuki grabbed the bottle, smacked its head on his cup and took a quite big gulp from it. "Ah… that's the good stuff."

Open mouth with hanging jaw and wide-open eyes, that is Asparus' face as he watched the woman take a large chug out of this infernal liquor as if was nothing. "I don't think we are supposed to do that… especially on the bottle."

"I don't see a problem. You bought this thing, right?" She waved the bottle in front of her, a mellow sound of the shaking whiskey coming out. "Then we can do whatever we want. Try it." She shoved the thing onto his hands, forcing him to drop the cup down on the table, even spilling some whiskey on it.

'Technically, I didn't buy that yet.' Asparus laughed weakly, pulling the collar of his shirt in a nervous tic.

From the other side of the room, Janola was glaring at them, like a furious hawk. 'He better pay for that.'

Asparus tried to mimic Fubuki's impressive chug, he pressed the top of the bottle against his lips and turned the thing down, lifting his head at the same time. "Gah! I can't… this burns so much." He spilled more than what he swallowed, but he received some praising claps nonetheless.

"Hahaha, you have guts. That much I will give you." She grabbed the bottle back and took another big chug out of it. "Today we wash our sorrows in booze." She half shouted and half whispered, making a very strange noise with her nose. A very thin line of red is beginning to appear across her cheeks, showing that even her is not immune to the terrifying powers of alcohol. "You, me and this." She raised the bottle again. "What you say, It's a date?"

"Heh. It's a date."

* * *

_**Hey, sorry for breaking your immersion in the middle of the story. However, I would like to give a little notice before you keep going. Well, if you don't like more mature stuff, sexual thingys and stuff like that or you feel like a scene like that would ruin the story for being too soon, then you should stop right here. I say the story can be quite complete without what will transpire next and if you don't like the type of stuff I just specified you don't need to see the rest.**_

_**Anyway… if you still want to read the rest despite what I said. Well, have fun. ;-)**_

* * *

"You really deceived me with that shy acting of yours." Threw herself on the battered old couch on Cabba's small living room, hiding her face behind her arms. "To think you were planning this in your head."

"Wha- I didn't plan… You said that your feet were hurting, I just thought we could rest a bit." He went from normal Cabba to Super red burning-tomato Cabba. "I swear, I would never trick you like that and I have no intentions of doing anything weird."

"You do plan on doing anything weird?" She asked, opening her arms just a bit to peep with her eyes.

"No!" He gave a very passionate answer.

Kefla sat down and looked at him with a frown. "You don't want to do anything?" She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. "Not even a bit?" She now sounded very disappointed with his reaction.

"I want to..." He said softly.

"You want to do what?" Kefla pulled him closer, close enough to feel his breathing brushing against her skin.

"Kiss…"

"Kiss, that sounds good." She purred on his neck. "Then, what?"

"I want to touch… you." He felt the tip of her fingers traveling on the lower part of his back, a little yelp escaping from him.

"Touch where?" Kefla leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck.

Cabba's legs gave out and he fell on the couch right at her side. Gasping and sweating he looked at her with hopeless eyes. "Please don't tease me so much. My heart can't take this level of teasing."

She gave a warm and happy chuckle. Kefla mounted on top of him, resting her backside on his lap, looking at him with lustful eyes. "You're so cute. I can't help myself when you look at me like that. I have to tease you." Tilting her upper-half down, Kefla rubbed her forehead on his and plugged their lips together.

It started with a slow and sweet peck, but it rapidly transformed into a passionate, wet and lusty kiss. Kefla ran her fingers down on his hair, pulling him closer to her; Cabba wrapped his arms around her body, pushing himself against her chest, his tongue slipping inside her mouth looking for hers. The moist sounds of their lips smacking in one another only making them more aroused and more invested in their long and passionate kiss.

With a soft jerk of her head, Kefla pulled away from her kiss, enveloping her arms around his head. "W-where… where did you learn to kiss like that?" She said gasping.

"I-I have kissed before…" Cabba had a hard time to response, with his face buried in her chest his voice barely made it out of the fabric of her shirt.

"Are you sure, you weren't fooling me with that shy personality of yours?" With a whipping motion, Kefla tossed him down on his back with her still maintaining her position over him.

"Nop. That was me, well this is me." He pointed at himself and chuckled softly. "Sadly. I can't lie to save my life. At least that's what I have been told that more than once by a lot of people."

"Good, I like that about you. I adore your shyness." She leaned in and pecked him on his lips. "And I also hate lies too." Then another quick one. "Seems like I made the right choice." She said on an impulse, the words barely passed by her head before coming out of her mind.

"Wha- Humph…" Her last line made him a bit confused, but before he could voice that confusion, Kefla locked his lips in another kiss, this one as passionate as the one from before.

The warmth of her body melting his mind away, his reason giving away from the pressure of her lips tying him being into a heated exchange of caresses. Cabba's right hand was the first one to move as if it had a mind of its own. His fingers diving beneath her clothing, fondling her smooth skin, traveling upwards then downwards, moving like a snake all over her body.

"Ugh." Kefla tensed as she felt a tight grasp firm itself on her left breast; fingers swarming her form, playing with the tip of her nipple. She pulled away from their kiss, breaking away from their tight embrace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Cabba's mouth was shut by a flying pink shirt hitting his face. By the time he blinked the shock, Kefla had already taken off her bra, exposing her entire upper body to him.

"I wanna do it." She said in a sexy way, biting her lips as she looked at him. "You have… protection?"

"Yeah. I have one inside my wallet." He once again turned bright red with a sudden realization. "I-I was told to have one! Is not like I was expectin-"

"Shhsh…" Kefla put her left index finger on his lips, stopping him from going on another wave of excuses. "Good that you have one then." She leaned down on his again, slowly sliding down to his waist. She quite harshly pulled the wallet out of his pocket and grabbed exactly what he wanted from it. With a devious smile glued on her face, she pushed his shirt upwards and slowly began to pull his pants down. For her surprise, as she pulled the piece of clothing down, a lengthy and very hard shaft popped in front of her dangling quite vividly from side to side. "I didn't expect this." She said with a giggle. "You're quite big, aren't you?"

"Hm…" Cabba could only give a little hum as a response. He is not even sure of where he should be looking right now with his member freely flapping in the air. His body clenched with the chilly touch of her fingers, one of her hands firmly holding his stick in place. He then jerked a bit backward as her other hand carefully slid down on his lengthy, wrapping him the appropriate protection.

"Are you okay?" She asked seriously. "You look more nervous than me, and I'll be the one taking your buddy here." With a soft touch, she tapped his member, which responded with a little jerk.

"I'm nervous… You have no idea how much I dreamed about this." He looked at, placing one of his hands on her chin.

"So you did think of this kind of stuff with me." Another teasing smirk appeared on her face. "Someone is a little liar."

"I didn't lie. I just said I was not planning on- Aghh." When he began to notice a suspicious movement coming from his lower part, it was already too late. Kefla climbed on top of him and placed his member right on the right spot; she did a little dive down with her butt and regretted it on the spot. As she said before, as a joke or not, Cabba has a big guy under his pants and that big guy was now half-way inside her. The forceful introduction doing little to help Kefla adjusts herself to his size.

"Are you okay?" Cabba asked a little worried, seeing her pained expression.

She gave a little nod in response, showing him a determined look. "Just give me a moment… to fit in…" Learning her lesson, this time Kefla slowly pushed herself down, taking more and more of him; she continued going until her butt touched his legs and his shaft was almost entirely inside of her. "Really… I was not expecting this." Despite the burning sensation in her lower region, she still found in herself to give a little laugh at the situation.

With quiet moans coming from her, Kefla began to move up and down; at each cycle getting easier to move. Looking down at the man staring at her with such cute face, she felt a desperate need to kiss him, and so she did, bending her body forward, adjusting the angler of her bouncing movements so to make sure he would stay inside.

The sound of wet kisses, the sound of her thighs hitting hard against him, the little hisses and grunts coming out of her at each little thrust. Everything was adding up on top of Cabba's resolve and he was starting to lose his inner battle. He knows that is futile to try fighting his own body on this, so the only solution to his problem is to give himself in completely. And with that in mind, Cabba grabbed Kefla by her legs and shuffled their positions, getting him on top of her.

Kefla frowned for a moment, feeling a bit displeased over losing her dominance over him. However, as Cabba thrust himself in at full force she gasped and moaned louder, much louder. She felt herself being explored like never before, his lengthy reaching ever so deep inside of her; in an animal-like reaction, Kefla pulled him closer to her, burying her nails on the skin of his back in a vain attempt of keeping herself in control.

That was it; Cabba is on his utter limits. He continued to thrust faster and stronger, getting one last heated reaction from his body. With a gentle touch, he pulled Kefla even closer, reaching in for her lips and muffling her moans with his own tongue going inside her mouth.

His wet tongue whirling around wildly, in combination with his member spreading her apart in a lustful rage. Kefla could not resist, she felt her entire body trembling out of control and overflowing sensation washing her entire being. Cabba did the same; he clenched himself on her doing one last stronger thrust, jerking his head backward as he came.

Out of breath and with their body going numb with ecstasy, they crumbled down on the couch, falling on top of each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"Cabba…" Kefla called out to him, brushing her fingers on the back of his head.

"Yeah?" He kissed her neck, smiling like a happy fool.

"I just realize something… I also like when you're assertive." She said with a sweet little laugh, the sound of her giggles making him laugh as well. They embraced each other again, traded kisses a few more times, enjoying the warmth of each other… both realized something very important tonight. There was no one else they would rather be together with.

* * *

**_So this is a little story I thought about the other day and I had to do, it seemed a waste to no write it. Let me know what you guys thought about this one._**


End file.
